Alyankovic
Alfred Matthew "Weird Al" Yankovic (born: ), is an American singer, comedian and parodist best known for his parodies of hit songs such as Another One Bites The Dust , Like A Virgin , Gangsta's Paradise , Lose Yourself , Trapped In The Closet and Blurred Lines. Early Life Al was born on October 23, 1959 and learned to play the accordian just after his sixth birthday, he said that his parents gave him a choice of learning guitar or accordian at music school and the reason he chose the accordian was that he felt there should be one more accordian playing Yankovic in the world; referring to Frankie Yankovic, America's King of Polka whom he is in no way related to. He started Kindergarten a year earlier than normal and skipped Year 2 so he was labelled a nerd by his classmates, he graduated school as a Valedictorian and in 1976 began working at a local radio station where he gained the nickname of "Weird Al". In mid-1979 famous band The Knacks released My Sharona and hit number one on the top 100 chart. Al took it upon himself to write a parody titled My Bologna ''and the song was quickly recognised by lead singer of The Knacks ''Doug Fieger who said he liked the song and gave it to a colleague at Capitol Records as a single. A year a later Al was invited on the Dr. Demento Show where he sung his second parody Another One Rides The Bus which caught the attention of Queen frontman Freddie Mercury who said the song was hilarious and amazingly written. Running with the Stars In 1983 Al released his self titled debut studio album which broke the top 100's at MTV with his song Ricky. In 1984 Yankovic released his second album In 3D and had the first track Eat It released as a single and became Yankovic's highest charting song until White and Nerdy came out in 2006. The next year Al released a mockumentary on his current life called The Compleat Al ''which in itself is a parody of the 1982 Documentary ''The Compleat Beatles. In 1992, Al began to produce his own albums since previous producer Rick Derringer 'had a drug problem and Al wanted to use a more complex range of musical instruments. In 1994 Dr. Demento released a factual biography he had written that came with the CD Box set of ''Permanent Record: Al In The Box and the year prior, Al released his Eighth Studio Album titled Alapalooza. In 1996 dispute rose with Coolio when Al released Amish Paradise on his 1996 Album Bad Hair Day when Coolio's record company gave Al permission to parody the song but when Coolio himself was presented with the offer he said no and Al decided to release the song anyway. In 2013 On a Reddit Ask Me Anything, Al was presented with the question "Is Coolio still mad about Amish Paradise?" which Al responded with "Coolio's cool with me now, we ran into each other a few years ago and it's all water under a proverbial bridge". 1996 would be the last time Al would be appearing with his old look as in 1999 he drastically changed his appearence. Later Years On January 24, 1999 Al had laser eye sugery performed on him to fix his near-sightedness and on June 24, released his tenth album Running With Scissors where he debuted his current look, he had stopped wearing glasses, shaved his moustache and grew his hair out. One of the most known songs from the album is Albuquerque; an 11 minute song detailing how a man was fed Sauerkraut until he was 26.5 Years Old and won a trip to the famous Albuqueruqe Holiday Inn by guessing the correct amount of molecules on Star Trek Actor Leanord Nimoy's butt despite being off by three. He then procedes to get on a plane which crashes, he becomes the only survivor and hs to crawl to Albuquerque for 3 days, When he gets to his hotel room a big fat man with a flock of seagulls haircut and only one nostril steals his lucky snorkel. The man then buys donuts and is attacked by rabid weasels and then after finds love. He gets a divorce with his wife, murders a man and then tears the jugular vein out of a homeless man. Another dispute rose with Eminem in 2003 when '''Poodle Hat was released and the song Couch Potato was supposed to be the lead single for the album but due to Eminem's concern that the song would hurt the commercial promotion of the song was cancelled and a music video was prevented from being made, Al poked fun at the situation on his TV Show Al TV '''which was is second TV show after his kid's show was cancelled after 13 episodes, Al staged a fake interview with the rapper using real clips frpm an actual interview with MTV. Em said that he believed in artistic expression and Al replied with "So you think, for example if somebody wanted to do, oh, I don't know, a parody of somebody else's video, they should be able to...artistically express themselves and just do it?" The rapper was shown at a loss for words. A few years later in 2006 Al released his twelth album '''Straight Out Of Lynwood which poked fun at rap group NWA's 1988 album Straight Out Of Compton. The album had Al's current highest charting song White and Nerdy 'which a nerd raps about his everyday life despite wanting to be cool. In 2010 Al released the song ''Skipper Dan as a single with his new album '''Alpocalypse. The song details a Skipper working at Disney who is depressed and is on the verge of suicide after being rejected by a group of directors and failing his lifelong goal of being an actor. Four years later Al his latest album 'Mandatory Fun '''and said in an interview that Mandatory Fun might be his last album and he might release singles periodically. Trivia *He has been married since 2001 and has a 16 Year Old Daughter. *He directed and created the 1989 film UHF. *He has directed 2 TV Shows. *He voiced Darkseid in Teen Titans Go. *His basement is an archive of himself. *He held a fundraiser for Brain Cancer and the person who donated the most money got to have coffee with Yankovic. '''This page was made on December 27, 2019 by Gorillaz Fan 806 ' Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:One Million Subscribers